cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagashizzar
|religion = Mixed |alliance = None }} The Founding of Nagashizzar The capital of Nagashizzar started as an isolated but mid-size city, in a north-west region of Russia. The city had a little-known but brilliant university, and the region was self-sufficient. Given this and its natural isolation, it acted as a small independant state within Russia. Its people were always proud of the city, but had little care for the entire nation which had let them sit and grow so slowly, alone and isolated... Annoyed at the inefficiency and constant messiness of the Canadian government, and bothered by the Russian government's ineffective handle on its economy and deployment/access of the land's vast resources, the board of a Canadian engineering firm - Mastakazam Engineering - decided that it might have a chance to really make a difference in the world. Through research they discovered that isolated city, and decided that that is where they could reach out their arms and plant new seeds of a better place. They negotiated with the Russian and city governments, and were eventually able to purchase the city and the surrounding lands. This effectively made the area a small independant nation. Naturally, the town was confused with with the takeover, and some enraged. However, purchasing the city was not the only investment. A new branch of Mastakazam Engineering would be openned in the city, allowing the many university graduates to stay home after graduation, rather than move to Moscow or another city to get a decent job. Prosperity and support and peace was promised, and the people gave the new 'government' a 10-year contract to satisfy these promises without arms influence. Of course the firm was a peaceful body that wanted to make a better place, and that's what they did. Taxes in the region did see an increase, which some were uncomfortable about, but that increase became a significant boost for police forces and education. When word spread to bordering cities that this one had been purchased, there was some concern that maybe it was an invasion of the nation that was being covered up. Those rumors were quickly quelled and satisfied, however there was one effect: many criminals saw this as their chance to escape Russian authorities by fleeing to this new nation. They were quite wrong. Mastakazam Engineering knew that they were inexperienced, and doing something that had never been done before, so they allowed/asked the Russian authorities to help in case they had problems like these. For a while, criminal activity increased noticeably across the region, and Mastakazam nearly lost their contract. Then, their first new wave of police graduates, combined with a borrowed elite Russian military division, waged a short bloody war against the criminal population. Out of nearly four thousand casualties, only 50 officers/soldiers and 5 innocent civilians were among them. After these numbers were released, the populace was shocked and confused, however, it was soon after reported that criminals were now fleeing the city, even in areas that had not been near the purgings. The Russian forces were dismissed and laws in the area tightenned, which did increase some tensions, but the significantly reduced crime rate and the fact that nearly all of the official population would be unaffected by the law changes, caused an overall increase in satisfaction. The police were also carefully governed and trained, ensuring that their strength wouldn't sour their attitude towards regular citizens. A few months later, four years since the purchase, Mastakazam Engineering unveiled a surprize to its citizens. A highway was being built from here to the Moskow and Siberia regions, finally giving the people greater access to the parent nation's lands and resources and people. Also, they proposed and requested to officially change their new nation's name to Nagashizzar, and the capital city to Pickering. Of course, despite their certainty, this was still a major gamble for the firm; the name changes might scare away some people, and with the new highway they would be able to leave even more easily. On the other side, this could allow some people to spread the word about their stable and safe city/nation, and attract many more people from the crowded metropolitan regions. The name changes were reluctantly accepted, and although some people were displeased, most did not mind, and over the next few years the population would steadily increase. The offices of Mastakazam Engineering openned a new department in both Canadian and Russian locations, which would be their true government buildings. The Canadian one was smaller, and acted mainly as data-backup site and also a senate, double-checking and approving any high-risk decisions made in Russia (actually now Nagashizzar, but we still describe it as being 'in Russia'). These offices were necessary, since now they were expanding everything, a major gamble and investment. They had to make more homes, acquire more land, and of course generate more power. To decrease dependence on Russian-owned resources, many small clean-energy stations were built, using land that wasn't as practical for either housing or farming (which, in this area, there was a lot of). The people approved of these new stations, saying that they made everything seem a bit cleaner, and of course, they enjoyed the 20% reduced cost of electricity that occurred over the next 3 years. Then, one last great project was to come... although the wind mills and solar generators would still be used and added where appropriate, Mastakazam Engineering sought one last improvement that would enhance its position and status as a self-sufficient nation, both for energy and jobs. The rather large Christiaan Nuclear Power Station. This would produce thousands of new jobs and produced guaranteed and inexpensive energy for years. Of course, they accepted Russia's terms that they strictly control their access to uranium fuel, as long as the supply was guaranteed to be always adequate to allow for constant reliable energy output. The project was then allowed by all parties to proceed, and a Nagashizzar-wide party then followed. Over the next few years, up until the end of the initial contract, the size of Nagashizzar would see controlled but rapid growth. Especially due to the growing/building nuclear project, the foundation of several new engineering and research firms/facilities within the nation, and finally a great expansion made to the original university. People from all over Russia and the world were coming to Nagashizzar, though many would be turned away. It is a modern, clean and fantastic nation to live in. Modern Nagashizzar The amount of control over the nation that is exercised by the government makes it look almost dictatorial, even though it was, ironically, founded by a corporation. However, it is still actually a free economy with little government restriction. Many controls are in place for the greater good, and although it would never fully be democratic, focus groups and various peoples' organizations are listened to every day. People and groups who need something or have a change to recommend have their voices heard directly, rather than the common practice of democracy by representation. This too, in many cases, has proven effective in the execution of change where warrented. In cases where the request is denied, a letter is written back to the requesters, detailing all of the reasons why the request could not be acommodated. The head of Mastakazam Engineering was eventually decreed as one ruler of Nagashizzar, as he was the founder of the company and thus eventually the nation, and officially rules as king. He is known to other nations as the Assimilator, since this is what he would like them to call him, but that's just because he likes the way it sounds. The name itself is inspired by the fact that his nation has grown and spread - assimilated - the surrounding regions. He did indulge his position in having a small (strongly) fortified palace with a throne and throne room underground, he allowed little more to be built for him that was in any way royal. He likes wearing a cape, but accepted no crown, and decreed that there would be no grand royal crowns or jewelry produced ever, since they were a waste of money that could be better spent elsewhere. Any successors that come after him must first pass a tough ethics and intelligence test, and, then be voted in by the population. Of course, this may end up ending/starting any monarch line at any time, but it is for the greater good. Thus the monarchy, obviously, is not the sole ruling body of Nagashizzar and neither is the council; they are separate entities that will work together and independently, to ensure that corruption within each other may be found an eliminated. The reason that many people are turned away is because it was intended for this place to be an intellectual center. Before becoming citizens, like any other country, immigrants must take a test, and be clear of any crimes. Nagashizzar version of this test is easy, however, there is another test afterward which is harder. It's a bit like an IQ test, making sure that the person is 'smart enough' to be usefully contributing, and has never done anything too 'stupid'. Severe idiocy can be harshly punished, if the accident/incident caused is bad enough. For example, to be found drinking and driving will deny driving privileges for at least one year. An accident while intoxicated will suspend your license privilege for five years, unless it is with another vehicle, in which case you would lose your licenceprivilege indefinitely and of course you must also pay repairs and legal fees. If your influenced driving caused any fatalities, your punishment could include all fees and several years to life in prison, or even execution. The death penalty is of course reserved for murderers, rapists, and other evil persons. The message is: Don't be stupid. The scores of those tests also dictate a partial position in society. They will not directly affect what job a person may obtain or what they will be allowed to do. In fact, a person's accomplishments can easily override the test score. The significance of these higher scores/accomplishments is a little-known fact by the public: Honoured Citizen status. An 'Honoured Citizen' is one who is not likely to be pulled into conscription, and less likely to be requested to join the military as core infantry. Now, the nation of Nagashizzar is actually several hundred kilometers in diameter, and consists of many towns and cities, formerly cities of Russia, which have all embraced the change of rule, though with varying degrees of hesitance. The land gives plenty of water, and provides plenty of Fish and foods for the people and although many people frown on the industry, a major export is Furs, though most of what is sold is actually synthetic. Much of the country's income is also due to the Internet. A significant number of citizens work for other companies online, which contributes to the very high degree of work satisfaction within the nation. Unfortunatly, the nation has gained a reputation as having an elitist society, and knowledge of the "Honoured Citizen" status only amplifies this image. It is true to a degree, however, since nobody wants more potential criminals or homeless people or people who might cause horrific traffic accidents within the nation. Everyone is urged to relax and take time off as much as they are encouraged to work and study; moderation is the key to everything. Mastakazam Engineering will not admit to its part in the nation's foundation, despite the common name. This is to ensure that neither Canada or Mastakazam Engineering can be blamed should something goes wrong, and also to make sure that Canada cannot possibly try to claim any soverignty or press any rule on the land. Russia generally maintains that it is a breakaway nation, which it freely allowed to break away. Nagashizzar does not take a seat in the UN believing that there is little it can do in the UN that it could do without it; it does not need aid. Its economic growth and stability has had a noticeable and positive impact on that of Russia, and some people in Russia are uneasy about having such a rapidly growing power in the heart of their nation, and some want to take back the land and people. Although no military has been deployed along the border, Nagashizzar has recently produced a batch of advanced weapons for its elite troops and is encouraging people to volounteer and join the reserves. Tensions are rising slightly in Russia and the world as this nation - now a recognizeable economic power - has come into existance, and yet its roots are still kept hidden from the rest of world. Government The ruling body of Nagashizzar has two primary organs: the Overseer, and the Council. It is together that they are referred to often as 'the leadership of Nagashizzar'. The Overseer is the head of the nation, approving decisions of the Council and representing the nation, its heart and its will. Unlike most other nationally elected leaders, the election of the Overseer is not held periodically but only when it becomes apparent that the populace desires a new overseer. Overseer has the power to create laws and declare wars, but all declarations must be approved by the Council before they can officially be passed. The Council is the primary law-making body which elects members itself, not directly involving the wishes of the populace at all. However, any new members brought into the Council must be approved by the Overseer. Also, any laws passed by the Council need to be approved by the Overseer before they may officially be passed. In this way, these two bodies should able to prevent corruption, and ensure that all new laws, ammendments and motions are in the best interest of the nation and its people, and that any one's government position cannot be exploited for personal gains. Also, the Council is in place to control the people to make sure that an emotional populace won't overrun the guidance of good sense. This formation of government has so far proven both efficient and popular, as it is democratic while avoiding many of the problems that plague other democratic governments. Military Its military currently appears weak since economic growth is seen as a much better way to develop and grow. It has factories and equipment ready to produce advanced tanks and other hardware, which are often being upgraded, ready to mass-produce the latest hardware at any time. Its soldiers and reserves are very well-trained, so that when war comes to Nagashizzar (or one of its parent nations: Canada, Russia) then it will be able to produce the machines and weapons and troops necessary to fight on even terms with whatever enemy may come. According to the leadership, Nagashizzar's military is not as weak as it seems, it is merely on stand-by. Most of the soldiers are part-time soldiers, living normal lives in the nation but with thorough training and ready to go. The deployed defences of Nagashizzar are weak, however, and it would take some hours - but only those hours - for the true and full might of Nagashizzar to be realized. The nation's people and government are officially against nuclear weapons. However, small amounts of excess Uranium fuel have been set aside for experimentation in the design of nuclear weapons. Since nukes are hardly a deterrent in the CyberNations world, the best way to respond to one is with another. The people of Nagashizzar said in surveys that if their nation was ever nuked, that they would want to reply with a similar attack. So, the government allowed itself to fully design and develop - but not test - nuclear weapons, just in the case it should ever happen. Of course, such weapons would not be put into real production until a nuclear attack is actually received. There are a few experimental devices that have been unofficially completed and are currently being monitored and computer-simulated for chance of errors and success. Alliance Nagashizzar has not and will not join any alliance. It is willing to have allies, but only a small private network of closely friendly nations. It is a recognizeably powerful nation, and the monarchy and governing body agree that joining an alliance would only increase the risk that it would be drawn into a war, and thus be attacked while it is still not truly ready to join the ranks of military superpowers. Nagashizzar is adament in it's position of neutrality towards the other nations at war: it will not be involved in any way. Unless it is an innocent nation that has been violated, Nagashizzar will not send any aid. CNDA Responsible for proposing/founding the Communications Network for Defence and Aid (CNDA) News of Nagashizzar New Electronics Company Founded & Open to Market August 5, 2006 A combined effort by the Universities and government of Nagashizzar, Nagash Electronics has been formally established. Originally it was a prototyping and design group, now it is a major designer and producer of electronics and computer components. Where was it before, and what prompted change? Originally, and for the last few years it was purely a project group in the largest/oldest university in the country, worked by Master's and PhD students and professors. The group was simply called "Project" and membership required invitation by its senior professors. "Project" will still continue in the university, while large-scale production and testing will be performed by the new Nagash Electronics. The reasons for this new foundation were simple and clear: Nagashizzar is a growing nation with many promising university graduates (over 95%!), and they need work. The nation's first great project with this in mind - the Christiaan Nuclear Power Station - has done this already, and admirably, but as the population grows and knowledge of the already-existing opportunities in Nagashizzar spreads, immigrants should not be disappointed. Why take the risk of such a sudden upscale? Who would invest? Recently, the design of a new universal chipset for personal computers was recently completed. Universal in this case means, that it will be able to run any operating system desired, with full stability, no emulation, and maximum efficiency. This would truly allow users to get the most out of their machines, since they could have the best of both worlds of Apple computers and Intel devices. Nagashizzar's government and the university jointly own Nagash Electronics. So, obviously, these two are the primary investors so far (especially the government). Currently they are on trial and are marketting as either PC or Macintosh devices, with the same chips used in both machines. If the trial is successful - and Project guarantees the devices will prove to be flawless - then they will begin to market the universal aspect of their invention, which is likely to make it a very popular device. Nagash Electronics will also be producing other various microcontrollers and other logic devices that have been cooked up in Project's labs. This new corporation should prove to be a great new leap for the university/nation, likely to enrich both by millions/billions of Roubles, as well as spur another population jump from the worker immigration expected to occur. Of course, it will take months or even a year beforeany of this really begins, but housing and construction projects are already under way in anticipation. Nagashizzar's New Toys August 12, 2006 The nation of Nagashizzar has a great celebration today in both the public domain and the corporate and national sectors. The first and larger public celebration is being held in the nation's new stadium. This party is in celebration of the completion of that very stadium, the first national stadium in the country. After a recent threat of war and dark times, this stadium is a symbol of the peace and friendship among all the people throughout Nagashizzar. Of course, a great variety of sporting events and conventions of all kinds will be held here throughout the year. Pending the success of this installation, there are plans to build another stadium in the future, but first there are other national needs and promises that must be fulfilled. The second celebration is held among those in the university and corporate labs as new technologies have been developed and refined, allowing another refit of Nagashizzar's soldiers and vehicles. Technology is advancing and refined all the time in Nagashizzar, and the next few days we have been promised further advancements, ensuring the safety of our people in the case of a rogue force or terrorist assault upon our pristine nation. The government is giving a great investment into these advancements, of course, reducing the current growth of our nations infrastructure for only a short time. They say that this will be for the greater good of our nation, and that the infrastructure development will be delayed by less than one week. Also, they say, there is a lot of free room for new habitants and immigrants already, and that the current infrastructure supply is greater than the demand. Of course, military advancements are only a small part of what will appear, most of the advantage will be felt at home in a short time, with improved energy efficiency and more interesting gadgets for us all to buy. Anyway, enough of this formal news-writing. Back to the celebration! External links * Nation Link Category:Nations